1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting HARQ for ranging of a Mobile Station (MS) in the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where there is not a resource that an MS is allocated from a Base Station (BS) in a wireless communication system, the MS transmits any ranging code to the BS.
In a case where the BS receives the ranging code, the BS cannot identify the MS having transmitted the ranging code, so the BS allocates a resource to the MS using resource allocation information that is called a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA)_Allocation_Information Element (IE).
The MS transmits a ranging request message (RNG-REQ) to the BS using the resource allocated from the BS.
However, after the MS and the BS perform a link adaptation procedure, in a case where the MS transmits the ranging request message (RNG-REQ) to the BS, there is a problem that, because the BS applies a robust Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) level and repetition to the transmission of the ranging request message (RNG-REQ) of the MS, a service range for ranging is restricted.